


Damian Wayne Has A Secret

by sassybeauty



Series: Soulmates AU - Damian Wayne (English) [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Aged-Up Character(s), Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Batfamily-centric (DCU), Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hurt Damian Wayne, Idiots in Love, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Little Brothers, Older Damian Wayne, Older Sibling Damian Wayne, Original Character(s), Platonic Soulmates, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Older Brothers, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Teen Damian Wayne, Teen Romance, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybeauty/pseuds/sassybeauty
Summary: Damian Wayne doesn't trust no one. Damian Wayne has too many secrets. Damian Wayne has to learn to get along with the people.But nothing about that it's true. Not really.Damian Wayne trust his soulmate. Damian Wayne is desperate to tell the truth. Damian Wayne craves to be listened.And the only thing he desires is to explain everything to his siblings.He just can't.//TW: RAPE/NON-CON. IT'S NOT EXPLICIT JUST REFERENCED AS TALIA CANONICALLY ABUSED BRUCE TO HAVE DAMIAN.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne - Relationship, Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Soulmates AU - Damian Wayne (English) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909021
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Damian Wayne Tiene un Secreto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004889) by [sassybeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybeauty/pseuds/sassybeauty). 



> English is not my first language but I'm pretty good at it! Anyhow, if you see any mistakes or misspelling, feel free & please tell me!
> 
> Also, you can follow me on Twitter as @sassybeautyao3 I talk about fandoms, Batboys, mental health and how writing fanfics help me cope w things! I usually post some very simple extras and cool stuff there! And I al looking for more friends in the fandom!

Damian Wayne only trusts his soulmate.

She is smart, cunning like few people are, and she's kind,  **so** kind, even for her own good.

Akiko is simply ... Something else, someone superior. Determined, confident, perceptive. She is everything that Damian isn't and probably never will be.

She has all the good and necessary things in the world.

Her skin is soft, the skin of a person who has never been hurt in the way people had hurt him. When she's asleep, Damian kisses the corners of her back and prays, to whoever can hear, that no one ever hurts her like that.

He has seen her on her good days, being as sweet as ghribas. And on her bad days, the ones when he's not even sure he likes her at all, when she's bossy and so noisy.

But, while he can't say he loves her yet, Damian absolutely trusts her good judgment, her loyalty and smart decisions. She has earned it.

Grayson adores her, as does Tim. Todd share with her that weird pasion for semi-automatic firearms (Despite Damian's constant effort to instruct her in the art of katanas and beautiful stilettos).

Even Bruce, his stubborn old father, recognized in her the qualities of a good leader (And that's something that, amusingly, only she, Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson can boast).

Their relationship is complicated, to say the least. It still makes him uncomfortable to think about how close they have become, how comfortable and vulnerable he feels whenever he is with her. The mere fact of even imagining moving forward, becoming … Something else. It terrifies him.

Damian adores his family in her soulmate, but, he does not trust the good judgment of them, too clouded by the atrocities they have committed, that all of them have done.

That is why, when a matter as serious as the appearance of the new baby, Damian can only rely on her to help him.

They are both lying on their bed in the Mansion, Akiko reading a copy of G!News, the local Gotham gossip magazine, as she recites a few sentences that she finds interesting, her voice gets cut off by her signature accent, thick and beautiful.

Damian rests his head on the crossed legs of his soulmate and fiddles with the multiple options on her phone, building up the courage to speak.

One of Akiko's hands lowers, detaching herself from the magazine and moving towards his cheek. On her wrist, a translucent 00:00 is camouflaged among her whitish complexion, disappearing according to the light. The account that unites them, the marker that indicates that day, two years ago, in which the two of them met.

Akiko begins to trace circles on him with her fingertips.

"My mother had a baby".

Everything in the room freezes. The air, the dust particles, Akiko's caresses.

Damian hides behind the screen of her phone, trying to distract himself from the uncomfortable feeling clouding his mind after the secret he just told.

"Are you talking about a baby like …" Her voice lingers the air "A real baby?".

Her answer is instantaneous, absolutely honest. Akiko shakes her own head, frenetic. Some of the long strands of her dark hair collide against Damian's forehead.

" Tst, absolutely," he answers " the smallest form of a human being".

Akiko lowers her gaze to observe him with her eyes, slanted and dark, and now filled with something akin to disbelief and doubt.

"He was born yesterday. They just noticed me".

Akiko takes a deep breath through her nose. She seems disturbed. Damian trusts her, but that doesn't stop a terrible discomfort from taking over his body awaiting her reaction.

" How do you feel?"

And that's it. It's the only thing Akiko asks him.

Damian stretches the fingers of his hand and twists a handful of loose threads that hang from the edge of Akiko's white skirt.

" I don't want him with her. "

The fear, the discipline, the loneliness of a life with the League. Be an Al-Ghul. The responsibility of a whole family dinasty.

Damian still feels that his old life haunts him and that it will never leave him alone. Not entirely, not forever.

If so, if only there was a tiny chance that the Al-Ghul's would forget about him and his existence, that his oh-so-dear mother would stop contacting him, then Damian could speak.

He could tell his brothers about his life in the League, Damian would tell his father about Talia's machinations, about the things that happened the night he (And now, the new baby as well) was spawned.

More people would know about him and Akiko, about whatever was the thing that they both have. He would take her out to the park, and maybe to eat. They would do more than meeting at the Mansion, and walk into her apartment in the dark late at night.

" I understand, " Akiko replies, " When will we go for him?"

Damian smiles, the slightest curve forming at one end of his mouth.

He loves her, he just loves her.


	2. Next Part Available

I just uploaded the next part of this series! It's available as the second work in this collection!❤️❤️❤️

Quick resume: Damian wonders with Akiko if he has made the right decision. The baby cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Akiko is japanese and the name means " Bright child ".
> 
> And as I'm not really wise in the topic, would she be considered a female of color? I'm not sure but I tagged her as it because she's obviously not white and both of their cultures help to fullfill their relationship.
> 
> Edit: I am now aware that Akiko is in fact, a female of color. Tysm!


End file.
